<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SMP Impact - DISCONTINUED! by fundipanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350924">SMP Impact - DISCONTINUED!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundipanda/pseuds/fundipanda'>fundipanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMP Impact - A Genshin Impact X MCYT Crossover [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Genshin impact, Hermitcraft - Freeform, MCYT but not just DreamSMP, No Smut, Royalty, SMPEarth is mentioned, SMPLive is mentioned, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), X-Life makes an appearance, im not good with tags, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundipanda/pseuds/fundipanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A world of elements gets torn to shreds as a powerful demon gets released from it's prison. Kidnapping powerful elemental masters, known as Disc-Holders, it forms 8 dungeons with corrupted Disc-Holders in order to protect itself. Can Tommy and Tubbo pick up the pieces before the world they once called home gets obliterated?</p><p>(aka - the Genshin Impact + MCYT crossover I wanted to write, with MCYT characters and Genshin Impact mechanics)</p><p>DISCONTINUED! READ CHAPTER 9 FOR MORE DETAIL!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMP Impact - A Genshin Impact X MCYT Crossover [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eye of the Disc-Holder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we love being the first (i think) to make an au like this woooooooo</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Tubbo, two elemental users, go to a market that seems promising. But when entering an abandoned building, they uncover a huge secret that could plunge the world into oblivion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Welcome to the big project I said I was working on! I will be uploading chapters... probably whenever I can. I hope I don't get writers block for this, so please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Laughter sounds out in a clearing in the forest nearby, as leaves crunch and branches sway in the windy town known as L’Manberg. People pass by, walking and talking about the sales at the market, talking about the recent expansions to the town, talking about the meetup happening in SMP City.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the forest, a tall, familiar blonde chases after a small brunette, as the two laugh and cheer. The blonde catches up to the brunette, tackling him to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got you, Tubbo!” The blonde shouted, laughing as he held the brunette to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww…” The brunette, known as Tubbo, stated, before spotting a bee. “Oh, look Tommy! A bee!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy loosens his hold on Tubbo, as Tubbo stands up and walks towards the bee. The bee, a little startled, flies away.Tubbo holds his hand out, holding some flower petals, and the bees gladly fly onto his hand. Tubbo sits down, and just admires the bees, flocking from their beehive to the flower petals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sits down right next to him, enjoying the bees, before hearing a familiar call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Toms! Tubbo! Where are you?” A feminine voice calls, and the duo let the bees go. They walk out of the bee farm, and are greeted by Tommy’s mother. “Oh, thank god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, mother?” Tommy asks, a little irritated since the bees left. “What do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright you two, I need a little favor.” Tommy’s mother says. “I need you guys to go to the market and grab some Fowl and some Mushrooms. Just 5 Fowl and 10 Mushrooms, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait…” Tommy interrupts, “Why can’t you ask someone else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone else is busy. I would do it, but I promised to meet with the Berry’s to fix their curtains today, and you know how long that takes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, then. C’mon Tommy, let’s get ready and go!” Tubbo says, clearly a little excited about the opportunity given. “We need to get our stuff first, ma’am, and then we’ll be on our way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Oh! Here, some money for you guys to pay with. Extra change can stay with you. Be back before 5!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The duo plan to meet up at the bee farm before heading out. Tommy walks back to his home, where he grabs a silver sword, gifted to him at the age of 13, his elemental charm, and a change of clothes. He changes into an adventuring outfit, with a leather jacket, tinted red, and a black shirt inside. He puts on some black jeans, and puts a black and red backpack on, before heading to the bee farm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo grabs his iron club, also gifted at the age of 13, and his elemental charm, before changing into a dark green hoodie, and cargo pants. He grabs a backpack, designed with yellow and black stripes, before walking out to the bee farm. He sees Tommy in the distance, and waves at him. Tommy waves back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, you have everything?” Tommy asks Tubbo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep! Let’s get going, unless you forgot something.” Tubbo replied, with the other just not saying anything. They walk out of the town, saying bye to a few village members, before starting the trek towards SMP City.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After around 30 minutes of walking, the two arrive at the gates to SMP City. After being questioned by the local guards, they get let into the city and walk around, before finding the market.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, look, there’s Bad!” Tubbo says. “We should go say hi to him, since I am a little hungry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Tubbo!” Tommy says, placing a book, ‘Benefits of Enchanting a Sword’ down as he runs after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Bad! Hi, Skeppy!” Tubbo greet cheerfully to the co-owners of the muffin stand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Tubbo! How are you today?” Bad asks while seeing Tommy catch up to Tubbo. “Tommy, too! How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, can I please get two muffins and two lemonades?” Tubbo asks, holding out a few coins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Bad says, before yelling to Skeppy in the back, who was making an iced tea. “Two lemonades!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On it.” Skeppy says, before handing Bad the iced tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Order 11!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After getting the muffins and lemonade from Bad, the two walk around before stopping in front of Joel’s General Store. They walk in, and find some fowl in the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Scuse me, but how much for 5 Fowl?” Tommy asks, as Tubbo brings the Fowl up to the counter for Joel, the owner, to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Joel starts before bringing out a calculator, and punching some numbers in. “20 Coins.” He says, as Tubbo pulls out a coin pouch and hands over a few coins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. Have a nice day!” Joel says, as Tubbo and Tommy walk away from the store.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk around a little more, spotting some nice flowers, and Tommy drags Tubbo towards the produce aisle before Tubbo splurged the rest of the money given on Violet Grass. “Hey, how much for 10 Mushrooms?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman at the counter, who had a nametag that said ‘Gemini’, replied, “Uhm… 30 Coins. Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks, thank you very much!” Tommy said, handing 30 coins over. “Have a nice day!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too!” Gemini says back, waving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two walk around towards an abandoned museum, where they sit on the steps in front of it. Tommy finishes his lemonade, throws the cup away, and then looks around, before swerving back to Tubbo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we go into the museum?” Tommy says, bouncing a little bit as Tubbo finishes his lemonade, throwing his cup away as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! The guards’ll see us! Plus, why would you even want to go in there? There’s nothing interesting, right?” Tubbo sputtered out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? We have to be back by 5, but it’s only like… 3!” Tommy exclaims, looking at the clock tower near the castle where King </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno resides. “Let’s do it. We could find something cool!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Tubbo tries to interject, before shaking his head. “You know what, fine. But we’re only going in there and coming right back out. Don’t take anything you think isn’t yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nods as the two walk into the museum, while a green-hooded individual watches them unknowingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy runs into the middle, where he finds 8 glass boxes, each holding a disc. Tubbo recognized some as the Far Disc, the Wait Disc, and the Disc of Mellohi. Tubbo follows right behind, when he sees Tommy hovering over a disc. It was a black disc, seemingly ominous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, let’s take this! It’s not in a box or anything…” Tommy starts, and Tubbo interjects.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not ours!” Tubbo says, before stopping suddenly, hearing some footsteps, and freezing. He turns around to see a hooded figure, with a smiley-face mask on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I take it you two are the trespassers I saw earlier?” The masked figure says. “State your names or else I arrest you both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo! That’s Tommy over there-” Tubbo says quickly, before noticing Tommy. “Tommy! Put the disc down!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh, sorry!” Tommy said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, then. I’m Dream.” Dream says, grabbing the disc from the podium. “You two didn’t put it back properly-” He started before an earthquake rumbled throughout the museum. The roof and walls shook as Dream fumbles the disc and the disc falls right out of his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The disc cracks, before floating up in the air, and the 8 discs in glass containers shatter the glass. Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream start to run out, but the disc forms a black abyss as it starts to attempt to suck the 3 in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO, no, nononononono! Please, let me out!” Tubbo starts crying, as he slowly gets sucked away. The three made it to the entrance, but were slowly getting pulled into the abyss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream, knowingly, started yelling. “Tommy! Tubbo! Get to the castle as fast as you possibly can! Tell the others to watch out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-” Tommy starts, before Dream pushes the two out of the building, costing him to be sucked in. “Dream!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream! NO!” Tubbo says, before Tommy runs up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get to the castle as fast as possible before this gets any worse! C’mon!” Tommy yells, as he runs towards the castle. “Hurry up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo looks behind, before running after Tommy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! This is Fundip from a day later of posting this... Thank you all so much for the support, it really means a lot! Make sure to take care of yourselves, 'kay? I wouldn't want y'all to read this without being hydrated n healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Castle Conundrum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Tubbo make it to the castle, where they meet a few district leaders, advisors, and request help. The abyss makes it clear that this is more than just a prank, but rather a game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'all this sounds so cheesy but I saw two really really nice comments and was like "you know what, fuck sleep. i'm gonna write a chapter bc im touched" and so here you guys go. it's 2am for me i should sleep.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo run down the stairs, making sure to not trip over themselves, as they run towards the market.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two run by Gem’s produce stall, to which Gem looks at them and silently ponders what was going on. Customers looking at some fruits wondered why they were running through, but went back to picking out fruits. They also pass by Joel’s general store, and the man doesn’t notice as he talks to a customer with blonde hair and a purple hoodie. Bad and Skeppy notice the two teenagers running through the market, passing by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you know what’s gotten into those two?” Skeppy asked, as he pours a cup of iced tea and passes it to Bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened…” Bad replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tommy and Tubbo run in front of the gates, they are stopped by 2 knights, each guarding one side of the entrance to the castle. One wore a white hoodie underneath the armor, while the other wore a strange red ski mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, state your identity and reason for going in.” One of the knights said, while the other knight facepalms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ponk, dude, don’t be so hard on them. What are you guys here for?” The other knight said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re… here… to warn…” Tommy started, before going into a coughing fit. He never was a good sprinter, always better at stamina running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Warn… who? Punz, can you go inside and see who’s inside the castle right now?” Ponk asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here… to warn people… about something… with discs and Dream…” Tubbo manages to sputter out, panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drea-” Ponk says, a little startled before a blonde with a green and white bucket hat approaches the group, following Punz. “Punz, why’d you bring Phil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil is Techno’s advisor. I’m pretty sure whatever’s happening, Phil can help.” Punz explains. “Phil, here’s the two kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hi… We’re here.. Because Drea-” Tubbo started, before being interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you two, lets get you some water, and then you guys can tell me what happened, okay?” Phil said. “I never caught your names, what are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy… and that’s…” Tommy tried to say, still breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo.” Tubbo said, clearly faring better.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk into the castle, and Phil gets them two water bottles, before asking a few questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Tommy. Tubbo. Why exactly do you guys need to be here?” Phil asks, a little distraught. “I overheard that it has something to do with Dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got sucked, into this like… black hole thingy! We were in this museum cuz we wanted to explore-” Tommy started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to explore, not me-!” Tubbo tried to interject as Tommy kept explaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and we found these discs in glass boxes. There was a middle disc, like it looked cool so I wanted to take it. Then Dream came in, all intimidating and big-man energy, and we looked at him and we were like ‘Ok, what’re you gonna do, big man?’ and he tries to put the disc back into place but then he drops it out of nowhere and then a black hole-” Tommy manages to spit out, before taking a breath. “And a black hole decides to suck him into it and now the discs are gone and he’s gone too and his last words were ‘tell the people in the castle to watch out’ or something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil stared at him in disbelief. “You’re telling me… that Dream… is being held by some higher power in like a black hole. That’s nonsense! Have you been fed anything weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sir, it’s true! Me and Tubbo both saw it!” Tommy said as Phil chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, kiddo. You should go back to your home, alright? I’m sure your parents are awaiting-” Phil started before being interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re telling the truth, Phil.” A familiar voice says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gem-” Phil says, in disbelief and shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw it with my own eyes too. I went over to see what was going on since they were running through the market, and there was like this black fog coming out of the museum. You know, the one near Wilbur’s old swingset?” Gemini said. “I’m pretty sure that they’re telling the truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… let’s go and ask the others then. We need a search party and everything!” Phil says, clearly a little distraught. “Dream was supposed to be at the leader meetup today, so this is very important. Gem, you’re coming as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me Dream got caught by the underworld demon?!” Shubble, an advisor from the X-Life District exclaims. “How did this even happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An earthquake made him drop the disc on the floor, I presume? I heard of an earthquake earlier, that could be it.” Wilbur, a scribe for Techno said. “Gemini, can you confirm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can confirm.” Gem replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to make a little search party then. Who’s going to go and who’s going to stay behind? We can’t leave the castle without a leader.” Techno, the owner of the castle said. “I’m coming along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can stay.” Niki, an advisor for Eret says, with an orange-haired man also agreeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay, too.” George, a scribe for Dream says. “I’m not that useful in this situation anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Stand here if you’re going, stand over there if you’re staying.” Techno commands, and the majority of the room chooses to go on the mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. FWhip, Shubble, Scott, H, Tommy, Tubbo, Phil, Wilbur, Sapnap, Quackity, Eret, and I are going. That leaves… George, Niki, Fundy, Grian, and Gem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, then. Everyone, grab your weapons and lets go!” Phil says.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the group approaches the museum, nothing seems out of order until they walk in, and then a huge group of hilichurls appear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, hilichurls! Defeat them as quickly as possible!” Wilbur says, before strumming a chord. “H, if you would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it! Maid Morale, activate!” H says, before changing into a maid costume and dancing around. “UwU! Go team! Destroy the Hilichurls as fast as you can!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maid Morale?” Tubbo questions, when Shubble appears next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His Mini-Special. To boost the morale of teammates, he dresses in a maid costume to distract enemies and boost attack. It’s pretty neat, not gonna lie.” Shubble says. “Hey, FWhip, a little help here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Shelby!” FWhip says, shield in hand as he clubs a hilichurl before protecting Shubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tommy, can you help me? My club is doing some work, but it’s not doing a lot!” Tubbo yells, and Tommy runs up to him. Realizing that the enemy was at a better health than Tubbo, Tommy decides to use his Mini-Special.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this one goes in the quotebook!” Tommy yells, attracting a few more hilichurls. “Just killed a hilichurl, feelin good!” He says as he dashes forwards, slashing every enemy in his way. He cleans up a few enemies before going back to Tubbo. “You alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the group finishes dealing with the ambush, they head inside and find the discs missing, with only a black abyss floating in the middle. The abyss starts sucking everyone in, and Tommy and Tubbo hold on to a pillar, but the rest get sucked up and teleported away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww… look! There’s two little boys remaining. This game just got a lot more interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” The two exclaimed, as the void spoke to them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&gt;- TOMMY HAS JOINED THE PARTY -&lt;</p><p>Tommy - Element: Pyro<br/>Weapon - Sword<br/>Mini-Special - In the Quotebook! - Tommy shouts a catchphrase, catching everyone in the line of fire off-guard, before rushing forwards and slashing everyone in the area of effect.<br/>Mega-Special - Tommy Barrage - Tommy summons a huge disc-like pattern on the ground, and makes a huge inferno in it. When having an anemo-user in party, the inferno drags enemies in easier.</p><p>&gt;- TUBBO HAS JOINED THE PARTY -&lt;</p><p>Tubbo - Element: Dendro<br/>Weapon - Claymore/Heavy<br/>Mini-Special - Thorny Trouble - Tubbo dashes towards the nearest enemy, summons thorns on his weapon, and starts spinning around, dealing extra damage to nearby enemies.<br/>Mega-Special - Bee Bonanza - Tubbo summons a huge flower, attracting an army of bees, and uses them to deal poisonous damage to enemies around him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Press Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The abyss explains the game the two have been chosen to partake in before being thrown out of the now-locked museum, having no choice but to confront those remaining in the castle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the dialogue-heavy chapter, it just needed to happen sooner or later and this was the best way I could do it. Have a nice day!</p><p>UPDATE - Modified a hint to make it easier to figure out the dungeon master!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wh-Why are you even doing this? Let them go!” Tommy yelled as he stared at the strange, floating, black hole in front of him. Tubbo, on the other hand, was to the side, using his club as a support, as he was out of breath. “What are you even going to do with them, like… is this some sort of sick and twisted game?”</p><p> </p><p>The abyss lets out an ominous laugh, before stopping itself. “Oh… you two have no idea what’s going to go down! I could potentially destroy this… beautiful… yet pitiful planet. I just decided to play a little game with you guys instead!”</p><p> </p><p>“A… game?” Tubbo manages to sputter out. “You think… messing with our lives is… is a game?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s kinda ridiculous! I got a bone to pick, why’d you get rid of them and leave us here?” Tommy proceeded to say. “Like, how are we even supposed to get them back!? I know they ain’t dead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… well. I guess you do need some explanations. Each of the disc-holders have been placed into a dungeon and have been mind-controlled to take whatever measures to protect their disc. That’s… basically the gist behind it. Oh, and of course, some hints.” </p><p> </p><p>The abyss, as Tommy subconsciously called it, proceeded to chuck out a scroll, full of words and riddles. Tommy picked it up, and proceeded to scroll through it.</p><p> </p><p>“A dungeon with high stakes, this disc-holder spreads their wings in the ruins of a live-ly city.</p><p> </p><p>The ruler of this ruin plays their strings well, but this time, the earth plays his strings.</p><p> </p><p>This person had such a fiery passion, so of course you can find this disc-holder in the place where it all went down. Ask a certain “gem” about this place, he’ll surely know.</p><p> </p><p>Once a peaceful place, this district has been thrown into disarray after the arrival of a new mocking. Don’t get confused by the doubles, they’re supposed to lead you to the right answer.</p><p> </p><p>This team of 4 will surely keep you away from the mall disc. Find this disc-holder and his three teammates in a flare of rainbow colors. Remember, they only lost, Halloween Style.</p><p> </p><p>Are you ducking happy now? Ask the ones who have a friend relating to lavender, and I do not mean the smell.</p><p> </p><p>You will pass this place and be unable to walk through, so head on back to the place infernos blew. The dungeon will be open for you with smiles once 6 discs have been saved.</p><p> </p><p>Think of a place up in the sky. This final disc-holder competed here for so long, but took a break and farmed instead. Don’t let this mislead you! Maybe get his so-called rival to help you.</p><p> </p><p>The final dungeon has you encountering familiar faces and familiar spaces. Head back to where it all started, and take 5 paces forwards. Make sure to have all of the discs, or your journey ends here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what? How are we even supposed to figure this ou-” Tommy started to say, before being interrupted by another ominous laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, go players! There will be a lot of obstacles out there for you, but don’t worry. I play fair, after all…” The black abyss said. “Oh, and before you go…”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Schlatt, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“WH-” Tubbo tried to yell before he and Tommy got thrown out, and a stone wall gets thrown in front of the entrance.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I-I…” Tommy stammered, trying to figure out and process what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we… go back to the castle? I-” Tubbo started, before hearing a ringing going through the city. “It’s… 6 pm! Oh, god! Your mother’s gonna get piss-” Tubbo tried to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about them. She’ll be fine… I promise!” The abyss, known as Schlatt, rung out.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… that’s slightly alarming. We should go to the castle and ask them for help. We still have a few people in there, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Right… back to the castle, I guess.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the two head back to the castle, they walk in complete and utter silence, attracting the attention of a familiar gem.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Bad, why are those two super quiet all of a sudden?” Skeppy asked, while the other shrugged. “Hey, have a nice night, Joel!”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea. You wanna find out why?” Bad replied. “I’m fine with asking, but maybe we should follow them in…”</p><p> </p><p>“You up for it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine with it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the two walk into the deserted castle dining hall, they see a nervous Niki and Fundy, while George, Gem, and Grian were nowhere to be seen. “Oh my gosh, thank god you’re back! We were worried sick! What happened? Did you guys get Dream?” Fundy spilled out, Niki showing a face of worry.</p><p> </p><p>“I think… we’re in bigger trouble than we thought.” Tommy said. “Where’s the others?” He asked, before seeing Gemini stroll out with bowls of noodles, followed by George and Grian, each holding various utensils.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You two are back… wait where’s the others?” George asked, narrowing his eyes. “I thought you guys went on a rescue mission for Dream?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll explain.” Tubbo said, interjecting before Tommy could. “Turns out the black abyss, called Schlatt, sucked everyone else in except us. We’re deemed ‘players’ of it’s game. And before you ask, we did at least come back with something. Tommy, the scroll?” Tubbo started, prompting Tommy to pull out the scroll.</p><p> </p><p>“What does this scroll have to do with this?” Grian asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… each ‘disc-holder’ has been put into a dungeon and has been mind-controlled to protect their disc at all costs. This is the list of which dungeon has which disc-holder and where the dungeon is located.” Tubbo explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… let’s figure out some of these then. We can deduce that 3 of the players sucked in aren’t actually disc-holders…” Niki started, before mulling over the scroll a little. “I recognize a few of the holders, like the first one is obviously Phil or Quackity. Those two have wings, so it’s gotta be one of them. I can’t really pinpoint a location though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Out of the group, some things looks oddly familiar. Ask the ones who have a friend relating to lavender, but not the smell? It could be flowers…” Gem said.</p><p> </p><p>“I recognize a few things too. The team of four has to be a team from MCC for sure. It could be… I don’t know… Cyan Candy Canes?” Grian added, earning a grunt of disagreement from George.</p><p> </p><p>“It can’t be, since Fundy’s here. I’m just gonna go on a limb, and say that the first one could be located in the plains outside L’Manberg.” George rebutted.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I think I’ve deciphered the first riddle.” Fundy said, cheerfully. “A dungeon with high stakes, this disc-holder spreads their wings in the ruins of a live-ly city. Notice how the live is separated from lively?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! That… still gets us nowhere.” Tommy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I’m willing to believe this particular dungeon is located in the EarthLive District! It was the place that SMPLive came together and fell apart at. Not sure why Phil is there though…”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, how do you know it’s Phil?” Tubbo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, simply put, the sixth riddle leads to Quackity being the disc-holder there. It says ducking, after all.” Fundy explained nonchalantly. “Let’s get some rest, and then set out in the morning tomorrow to tackle Phil’s dungeon, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>As the group settles in the castle, they all wonder how they’re going to go along with the disappearance of several powerful members of the council. Their first clue leads them into the ruins of the EarthLive District, but who knows what will meet them there?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the group settles in the castle, two hooded figures sneak away from the castle, knowing full well what the world has been plunged into.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NO SCHLATT IS NOT EVIL HE’S JUST BEING POSSESSED DONT THINK OF HIM AS A VILLAIN</p><p>also you guys can comment on who runs each dungeon :D because some of these dungeons are really hard to figure out without previous knowledge<br/>- - -</p><p>&gt;- FUNDY HAS JOINED THE PARTY -&lt;</p><p>Fundy - Element: Electro<br/>Weapon - Lance/Spear<br/>Mini-Special - Fungi Fox - Fundy conjures up a fox named Fungi, and it continuously does electro damage to anyone who comes near it.<br/>Mega-Special - Fundy Fever - Fundy summons multiple foxes by using berry bushes that are trapped with electro-wires. The foxes do continuous damage to surrounding enemies, while Fundy cheers.</p><p>&gt;- DUNGEON FOUND -&lt;</p><p>PHILZA - HARDCORE DUNGEON</p><p>Phil and the Far Disc can be found in the Hardcore Dungeon, where you only have 1 hit point before getting kicked and brought back to a resurrection portal. In order to get the disc, they will need to fly through obstacles and get to the control room to deactivate the mind-control on Phil. Be warned, because Phil isn't going down easy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rough Roads Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Fundy joins the two teens, the party sets out to find out the location of the first disc. Before arriving, they meet some harsh truths along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love the support! thank you all for supporting the first real book I’ve made! the others were just one shots and a one shot book lol</p>
<p>also if you didn't know, in my profile there is a thingy where you can check out the character profiles of characters that have been introduced to the party! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun shines on a beautiful, peaceful morning. Birds were chirping, the trees were swaying, the market was bustling as usual on a Saturday morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except the castle wasn’t calm at all. Currently, the group inside the castle was trying to figure out who could potentially be a fill-in for Techno.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we haven’t had this situation. Usually, Techno, Phil, Quackity, or Eret would fill in the position, since all four had experience with politics and ruling a government.” Fundy explained as the rest of the group tried to figure out the leader problem. “It’s kinda ironic, since Techno was originally unwilling to even start a government. We have a council that makes sure no one becomes super corrupted though, so I guess that’s how Phil got him to stay as the king.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, who could possibl-” Grian asked, before being interrupted by Niki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, George. Didn’t you become king for a little bit? You could fill in the position!” Niki said, earning noises of agreement from Fundy and Gemini.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that I think about it, you did rule a little town for a bit. I remember that! That was fun!” Fundy said, with Gem agreeing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I passed by a few times during that. It was amazing, seeing you rule with such ease.” Gem added. “Anyways, I guess it’s goodbye for now! I think I need to get back to my produce stall and figure out who can run it for now. Maybe I’ll get Lizzie to come over… who knows?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll take up the position of the mock king for now. Seems fitting.” George said, earning a smile from Niki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right by your side. Fundy, I take it that you’re on babysitting duty?” Niki inquired, earning a nod from Fundy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think the children could take Phil on by themselves. Plus, as an electro wielder, I provide good counters to Phil’s element.” Fundy explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of Phil, what even is his weapon and element? I want to know exactly what we’re up against.” Tommy stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Phil… I think he uses a lance as well. He uses Anemo as an element, meaning we’re going to need to fly around in some sort of way, knowing him. God, why did the abyss have to take so many powerful members?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s get ready, shall we?” Tubbo prompted, letting the other two gather their bearings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After packing backpacks full of clothes and supplies, the group of Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy said their goodbyes and then headed north, towards the ruins of the EarthLive District.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what even is the EarthLive District?” Tommy asked, with Tubbo nodding along with him. “Is it like some super powerful government or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. The EarthLive District…” Fundy started, before pulling out a traveler’s guide, “Well, according to this guide, at least. It’s the ruins of two very powerful factions that got conquered by SMP City. The ruins are a national landmark, you see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see.” Tommy said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After walking for a little while, maybe around 30 minutes, the group stumbles upon a familiar town.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, that’s L’Manberg! Let’s take a little trip over there, we could say hi to our parents after all!” Tommy exclaimed, running over to the entrance, Tubbo noticing the area around the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Tommy, no!” Tubbo yelled, his voice laced with fear as a group of hilichurls snuck up behind Tommy. “Look out! Thorny Trouble!” He exclaimed as Tommy looked behind him and dived behind a box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo started growing thorns onto his club, and then, with all his willpower, started spinning around as much as he could. He managed to hit every hilichurl with some damage before slowing to a stop, and Fundy racing up to him in worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? I can take care of the rest.” Fundy asked, with a subtle nod from Tubbo. A huge group of hilichurls focused on the duo, forcing Fundy to do something risky. “Alright. I’m a little worked up, so here goes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy stepped back, before pulling out his elemental charm. “Here goes my mega-special. Let’s go! FUNDY FEVER!” He yelled as he threw his electro charm into the air. It floated, and then let out a shockwave, attracting an army of foxes. The charm grew berry bushes, and not noticing any harm, the hilichurls advanced through. Fundy caught his charm as he watched the chaos unfold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mega-special ended up killing all of the enemies, since the bushes were laced with electric wires. Some foxes came up to Fundy as the rest took care of cleaning up the rest of the enemies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, good job everyone. That was amazing, good job- oh, yeah good job Fungi, Flora, Foxy, Fenn, Fauna…” Fundy started, going through a list of every fox. “…and Floris! Run along now! Go back home!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That… was amazing! My mega-special isn’t as amazing as yours!” Tommy said in awe and amazement, as Tubbo propped himself up using his club.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That… was weird though.” Fundy said, causing the two to get confused. “Here, I’ll explain. Simply put, that encounter was never supposed to happen. When was the last time hilichurls attacked you before going to L’Manberg?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never-?” Tubbo realized. “Wait, actually, that is a little confusing. Why would we get attacked here out of all places?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! We should check inside, just to make sure nothing happened to anyone while we’re at it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the group stumbles into the town the three once called home, they realized that the town was not at all peaceful. It was frozen in time, like someone put a spell on it or put it in a huge iceberg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… don’t know… how-” Tubbo started, before choking up. “No… nonononono! Please…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy patted Tubbo’s back as Tubbo let out cries of sadness. “It’s fine, Tubs. We can unfreeze it probably with the discs! We can do this, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but…” Tubbo tried to say, before Tommy interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realize that we can try to save this, right? We can do this! We can…” Tommy paused, seeing his mother, frozen as she was carrying a bowl of bread outside. “We can do this. For them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-for… them…” Tubbo said, his cries softening a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the two comforted each other, Fundy noticed his mother, also frozen. “Mom…” He realized, eyes softening. “Oh, I was just going to visit in a few days… I hope…” He said, pausing to take it all in, before continuing. “I hope… you’re proud. I’ll get you out of this, okay? I wish we didn’t meet in this way. I wish…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy fell into a moment of silence, before turning around and seeing the two unfrozen citizens of L’Manberg, standing up and using </span>
  <span>each other as support as they trudged out. “I’ll see you soon, I promise. I promise we won’t leave you behind like I did a few years ago.” He said, before walking towards the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three, filled with a new motivation, walked out of the frozen town.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the group headed north, they fell into a comfortable silence until Tommy started babbling about a friend he used to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this guys, Deo, was so funny he ended up falling off a bridge in Hypixel, laughing so hard. It was hilarious, and this guy, Technoblade, hit me off after yelling in Spanish. That was such a chaotic round, but I loved every second of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t Technoblade the ki-” Fundy asked, before realizing where the group is. “Oh, we’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind blew fiercely as the group decided to take refuge in a nearby cave, the night slowly falling upon them. Tubbo and Fundy managed to trap the place, making sure no enemies could come in and kill them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the group settled into the cave for the night, they fell asleep peacefully, knowing full well that tomorrow, the day would be filled with strategic chaos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D</p>
<p>&gt;- LOCATION FOUND -&lt;</p>
<p>EarthLive District - An abandoned city, this area used to be home to the successful faction known as SMPLive, and then held the SMPEarth Faction, the successor of SMPLive. Now known as The Ruins, wind blows harsher than before, and a guitar can be faintly heard in the back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hardcore Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group faces some new challenges before heading straight into the Hardcore Dungeon. Will they mke it out before lunch?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A DUNGEON</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The three woke up, wanting to start the day early at the crack of dawn to make it to the dungeon and walk out alive before lunch, so that they can figure out what would happen later on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Tubbo let down his thorns and Fundy dug up his bushes, it became clear that an army of Dendro Slimes were waiting outside for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… a horde of slimes. It’s Dendro, meaning I’m basically useless.” Tubbo remarked. “But you know what’s good against Dendro?” He asked, turning towards the blonde in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh-!?” Tommy yelped, in shock. “You want me. To go out there. AGAINST AN ARMY!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do your special or something. We don’t mind, just that we’re kinda useless.” Fundy explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine. Where’s my charm…” Tommy said, rummaging around until he found his bright red charm, symbolizing the fiery passion of pyro users. “Here goes!” He yelled as he ran straight into the middle of the army and threw his charm up in the air, summoning… a vinyl album?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy-” Fundy tried to yell, before getting pulled back by Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, he’s got this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see… Ah! Here’s my favorite one for the morning.” Tommy said, pulling out a black disc with a label, called ‘Break’, before throwing it onto the ground. It proceeded to get larger and more translucent, sinking into the ground, as Tommy stabbed a slime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-” Fundy said, confused, before Tommy simply looked towards him and Tubbo. He stepped in front of the disc shaped pattern as he swiped a few slimes into the circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy Barrage is a go.” He said, holding his arms out like he just performed, and on command the disc erupted into an inferno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two watched as the inferno caught every slime on fire and Tommy simply sliced through the remainder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Fundy tried to say, but was rendered speechless as Tommy grabbed his backpack, and wiped off some slime condensate from his sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we ready to go?” Tommy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fu-” Fundy tried to say before being dragged by Tubbo outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to find the dungeon. Fundy, you said you knew?” Tubbo prompted, and Fundy begrudgingly looked around, before pointing further north.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the SMPLive ruins are that way, so I guess that’s our best bet. The riddle says ‘live-ly’, so I assume the live part comes from </span>
</p><p>
  <span>there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s go then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the three walked towards the dungeon doors, Tommy realized a few things as Fundy dug into a sandwich that was pre-made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, aren’t you from L’Manberg-?” Tommy questioned, and Fundy choked on his sandwich. Tubbo patted his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… didn’t know!?” Fundy exclaimed, shocked. “I’m surprised, have you like… been living under a rock? I’ve seen you a lot in L’Manberg, how-” Fundy rambled as Tubbo shushed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh. We’re at the dungeon, let’s not provoke the enemies inside.” Tubbo said, and the other two got their weapons out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… let’s go in I guess?” Fundy said, opening the doors to the domain, revealing a huge staircase going down into a windy cavern. Words appeared out of thin air in front of the group, and Fundy read them out loud for the other two, as they walked onto a platform, with a simple green button in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, challengers. Welcome to the Hardcore Dungeon, with the Far Disc-Holder, Philza Minecraft. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Tubbo yelled, causing a different set of words to appear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here are the rules for this particular dungeon.” Fundy read aloud. “You cannot touch the ground, or else your entire party gets teleported back to the start. You must find 3 colored cubes in 3 different challenge rooms, but your feet can never touch the actual floor. Platforms with a green glow around them are safe. This includes the platform in the middle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In order to get the mind-control off of Phil, you will need to get 4 cubes in the final control room. You do not need to fly, but instead you will be given levitation potions. Once you touch the ground, your levitation ends.” Tommy reads. “You will not need to levitate in the final control room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The final twist is that… you will only have one hitpoint before being kicked out of the dungeon. Meaning one stray arrow and you’re done. That’s everything, so good luck, adventurers! Press the green button to begin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… let’s start?” Tubbo offers, earning a nod from the other two. Tubbo presses the button in the middle of the three, teleporting the three into the main room. They see three separate hallways, one with speed rings, one with a number code puzzle, and one with several shelves filled with miscellaneous things. “I can do the shelves, they seem easy enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do the number code, I’m pretty sure I can crack that code pretty quickly.” Fundy said, leaving Tommy with the speed rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I have the rings. No falling, we’re not sure if it makes everyone teleport back or just one.” Tommy said, and the three went their separate ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy started speeding through an obstacle course, following the speed rings as he floated through the rings. He grabbed flags, finding out that he would need to go through the entire course as many times as he needed to get 10 flags and place them into the holder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy had a number code, where he had to constantly go back into the main room to count items and notice things before solving riddles to make a code, unlocking a chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s challenge was to find 5 different items and place them into their specified podiums. He managed to get 2 items down, before stepping onto a shelf, teleporting the three back into the main room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did it!?” Tommy yelled, aggravated and pissed. “I was so close to finishing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was me, I guess. I stood on a shelf, which I guess counts as standing on a non-approved platform.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s continue. Hurry up, I’m getting a little tired of just floating around.” Fundy said, as Tommy floated back to his challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got his last flag, finishing his challenge and unlocking a chest carrying a new silver club and a blue cube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy punched his code in after seeing Tommy place the blue cube in and go into the shelves room. He unlocked a chest, holding a silver orb and a red cube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo managed to get 4 out of 5 items before having Tommy point out the 5th item. Once done, Tommy opened the chest to find a green cube and a polished silver sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once all three cubes were placed in, the final control room opened, revealing the final control room.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the control room, a room, consisting of a podium in the middle, a contraption with 4 square shaped holes, and 4 cubes in the middle, floating right next to an eerily familiar figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Hardcore Lair! Let’s hope you survive!” The figure yelled, revealing himself to be Phil. He laughed maniacally and threw his lance towards the trio. Fundy unfortunately got hit, knocking him out of the dungeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo, noticeably more nervous, ran away from each other, realizing that they would need to get all 4 cubes from Phil himself. Tommy screeched, catching the attention of Phil, and Tubbo managed to snag two cubes before getting noticed by Phil. He placed the cubes in before narrowly dodging the spear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has a spear that comes back to him! Watch out!!” Tubbo yelled, as he started trying to gain the older male’s attention. “Hey! Phil! Over here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Tommy yelled as he snagged the other two cubes and placed them into the contraption. The contraption glowed, and then the mind control device on Phil imploded, causing Phil to go into a blind panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil, PHIL!” Tommy yelled, trying to stop Phil from hitting the two. A portal in the back opened, Phil spinning, almost hitting Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get away!” A mysterious figure, donned in a purple cloak, yelled, before rushing up to Phil. “Count.” They said, causing Phil to fall asleep. “There. Make sure you don’t get yourself in that sitation again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I…” Tubbo stammered out before grabbing Phil’s arms. “Tommy, help. We need to get him out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I really had no idea how to pace this dungeon, so I just wrote and went with the flow. Comment below who you think the mysterious figure is! The color actually doesn't matter, so don't take that into account.</p><p>(ALSO!!! at 2PM PST/5PM EST I WILL BE ON twitch.tv/sleepypodcast UNDER THE ALIAS, FUNDIP! FIND ME THERE OR BE SQUARE :D)</p><p>&gt;&gt;- DISC-MASTER UNLOCKED -&lt;&lt;</p><p>Philza - Element: Anemo - Disc: Far<br/>Weapon - Spear/Lance<br/>Mini-Special - Wind Spear - Phil dashes forwards in a spiral, stabbing enemies as he goes.<br/>Mega-Special - Fly High! - Phil heals all party members in his vicinity, before flying up and dropping explosives under him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Recovery... Ranboo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group meet a very eccentric man while carrying Phil home, and get some information on the next dungeon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope you all have good luck in 2021! I don’t really like my classes as much, so I hope you kings, queens, and royals in between have the best time! Chapters will be a little delayed but whatever.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy only remembered dragging Phil outside and now he suddenly just woke up, on the ground. Groaning, he stands up and brushes himself off, seeing that there’s one more than the party had. Looking over, he sees a very tall man, in a black leather jacket, white undershirt, and dress pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you woke up! Thank god, I was worried about one of the disc-holders!” The unknown individual said, confusing the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disc… holder?” Tommy asked, a little disoriented by the sudden nap he had, before realizing. “Oh, you mean Phil!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t think he looks too good. I’ve been trying to wake you three up, since Phil’s probably staying unconscious." He stated. “Have you guys seen the situation with the new dungeons that have been popping up? Also, I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Tommy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, first of all I want to say that I see you are trying to get the discs to recomplete the seal. Good job, I guess, but that isn’t all of the puzzle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you need to figure out how you’re gonna find the other 4 lost disc-holders. Known as the Big 4, they wander around and try to help everyone, hiding their identity from the castle. They possess 4 discs, each completing the seal on the spirit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Wait, new dungeons?” Tommy inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, some locations have been converted into dungeons. Like the Championship Stadium has been locked off, and Nox revealed that the Organizer appeared with some of his former teammates. He thought they were just salty they lost against Fuschia, but apparently they’ve been corrupted.” Ranboo rambled on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, who are you, anyways?” Tommy demanded, earning groans from the other two party members, them waking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, stop being so looooud…” Tubbo groaned, standing up. “Hey, why were we-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask. Who even are you, Mr. Mystery Man Guy… Person?” Tommy questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I have to introduce myself then. I’m Ranboo, a wandering adventurer. Element, Geo, and I use a lance. I was patrolling the area and found you four unconscious.” The new guy, Ranboo, stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Hi, I guess. I’m Tubbo, the blonde is Tommy, and the orange haired guy is Fundy.” Tubbo said, pausing to yawn. “We should be on our way, should we not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Fundy said, also yawning. “We should get Phil… back to the castle. Thanks… Ranboob.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Ranboo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As the three headed off, carrying Phil, they made it to the castle before sundown, and walked into the castle, revealing the two remaining, Niki and George. Niki looked at the group in relief and shock, seeing the baggage they brought with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, is he okay? Are you guys okay? How did it go?” Niki asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we started off in the dungeon where we had to float around and figure out puzzles. We found Phil in the middle, he knocked Fundy out the dungeon, and then Phil lashed out on us and we were gonna die but some random figure in a purple cloak made him faint. Then we fainted outside the dungeon, and then we met this guy named Ranboo, who said there’s more than just 9 discs we need to get? What the hell is a lost disc-holder?” Tommy rambled, earning noises of confusion from the other two after saying that last sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lost… oh my god I didn’t think I would reveal this now, but here goes.” Niki said in shock, Fundy standing in confusion as the group placed Phil on a nearby bench. Niki walks towards a bookshelf, and taps certain books in order. It opens a secret passage, and Niki motions for the trio to follow her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, here we are. I guess I have to formally re-introduce myself.” Niki said, revealing a glass case with a red disc inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… that’s-” Fundy realizes, falling into utter silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Nihachu, code name Niki, and I’m one of the 4 lost disc-holders. I hold the chirp disc, and my comrades hold the other discs.” Niki confesses, earning glances of shock and amazement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… you’re one of the lost disc-holders!?” Tommy questioned, Tubbo confused behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how does this help us?” Tubbo asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the 4 lost disc-holders hold the final part of sealing the seal on the spirit. We never completed the ceremony, letting the spirit go loose.” Niki explained. “This leaves us with the added challenge of finding my 3 comrades.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are the others…?” Tommy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… you’ve met 1 of them already. The three missing are code-named Ranboo, Purpled, and Puffy. I believe you met Ranboo in the fields, but he’s long gone. Purpled hangs around the Hypixel area, and Puffy probably reveals herself whenever she wants to. Trust me, she reveals herself once a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, we met Ranboo… oh my god Ranboo!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo holds the strad disc, Purpled holds the 11 disc, and Puffy holds the ward disc. I hope that the three can at least come back, but I think we should focus on waking Phil and going to the next dungeon. Actually, we have 2 adventurers that can go with Tommy and Tubbo for this next dungeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group follows Niki back upstairs and into the dining room, where they see two very familiar co-owners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad! Skeppy!” Tubbo yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here. Bad, an Electro user, and Skeppy, a Cryo user. They can easily counteract Wilbur, a Hydro user.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” Bad says. “Would you like a muffin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that really all you can say?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little note before I ask you guys a question, I’m going to be also taking time to revamp some older chapters while making new ones! I feel like some chapters beforehand don’t really fit into the story as well because of details given beforehand, so yeah!</p><p>My question, or rather questions for you today are simple. Phil’s corruption allowed him to throw his lance like a riptide trident. What do you have for Wilbur’s corruption? My other question is a little confusing. Would you want to see a discord server for this fic to possibly be like a patreon sort of thing, where you can see behind the scenes content and interact with me? I’d love to have my own personal server but unfortunately I have not made one yet, so if I do get support on this I will probably follow through. Anyways, see ya!</p><p>&gt;- BADBOYHALO HAS JOINED THE PARTY -&lt;</p><p>BadBoyHalo - Element: Electro<br/>Weapon - Magic/Book<br/>Mini-Special - Muffin Time! - BBH pulls out muffins, and feeds one to every party member, giving an attack, defense, and health boost.<br/>Mega-Special - Muffin Madness - BBH summons a muffin, throws it into enemies, and explodes it into a electric inferno.</p><p>&gt;- SKEPPY HAS JOINED THE PARTY -&lt;</p><p>Skeppy - Element: Cryo<br/>Weapon - Claymore/Heavy<br/>Mini-Special - Freezy-Ray - Skeppy makes an icy beam to freeze nearby enemies. The longer the beam is held, the more likely Skeppy will suffer the Sheer Cold effect.<br/>Mega-Special - Diamond Destruction - Skeppy summons a cloud of hail, shaped like diamonds, and hails on nearby enemies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Long Road Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group decides to switch out Fundy with Skeppy and Bad, and they travel over to the ruins of SMPEarth. While traveling, a huge beast attacks the group.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I HATE HONORS CLASSES WITH A PASSION</p><p>i'm so sorry for the wait, I really just needed some time to rethink how I was going to do this and also i had writers block, i'm truly sorry.</p><p>anyways skeppy and bad pog</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bell rings in the distance as part of the group of weary travelers reluctantly awaken from their slumber. Tommy, being a surprisingly early riser, finds Bad making some morning muffins.</p><p><br/>“Hey, Bad!” Tommy says, a little too enthusiastically for his own taste. “What are you making?” He asks as he pulls his shoes on, searching around for his backpack.</p><p><br/>“Oh, just some blueberry muffins. They are Skeppy’s favorite, anyways. You want any?” Bad replied, pouring the mix into muffin tins.</p><p>“I could also make some chocolate ones if you don't li-”</p><p><br/>“Sheesh, you talk a lot. I’m fine with blueberry, they're better than chocolate muffins anyways.” Tommy says back.</p><p>“Anyways, I take it you and your boyfriend are taking Fundy’s spot?”</p><p><br/>“W-what-!? No-no… he’s not my boyfriend, promise! We’ve just been really good friends!” Bad sputters out, stuttering over a few words. “W-wake the others, we have a long day ahead of us.”</p><p><br/>“Yessir! For your boyfriend!” Tommy salutes, earning a groan from the muffin man.</p><hr/><p>“Mornin, Tubbo!” Tommy softly says, opening the blinds in the brunette’s room. “We got a long day ahead of us, so we better get going soon. Bad’s currently makin muffins, so-”</p><p><br/>“God, do you ever shut up?”</p><p><br/>“Bitch-!”</p><p><br/>“Language!” Bad yelled. The teens stared at each other, unable to process how Bad heard Tommy, before Tubbo shrugged.</p><p><br/>“I’ll be down, I just need to wake up… ugh…” Tubbo mumbles, prompting Tommy to wake up the next victim.</p><p><br/>“If you say so, Big T!” Tommy says. “Well… onto Niki, I suppose.”</p><p><br/>Tommy knocks on the next bedroom door, and it opens in front of him. “Hey, you should get downstairs soon.” Tommy said.</p><p><br/>“What? Downstairs? Sure, I guess…” Niki said, as Tommy nods and simply walks to the last door, which had Skeppy in it. Tommy hovered his hand over the door, ready to knock, when Bad appears behind him instead.</p><p><br/>“Bad-?” Tommy asks, startled.</p><p><br/>“I’ll wake him up, don't worry. The muffins are baking, they should be good in 10-20 minutes. You should get cleaned up, you don't look good.” Bad replied, before opening the door to Skeppy’s room. “I’ll go and wake this cold soul up.”</p><p><br/>“Alright… I’ll be downstairs.” Tommy said back, before walking away as Bad walked inside the room. He walked downstairs, meeting Tubbo. Niki walked in shortly after, hair in a towel as Bad dragged Skeppy in a few minutes later. The oven dinged as the smell of blueberries and sweet pastries filled the air.</p><p><br/>A few muffins later, the group was just finishing consuming the pastries when Tommy decided to speak up. “What elements?”</p><p><br/>“Hm?” Bad hummed, confused but intrigued.<br/>“What elements? Like, I got Pyro, Big T’s got Dendro, what element you got?” Tommy clarified, earning a sigh of realization. </p><p><br/>“Well, I use a catalyst. Electro. Skeppy?” Bad mentioned, looking over to the latter.</p><p><br/>“I have Cryo, and I use a Claymore, I believe. Can we get going now? We have a city to save.” Skeppy said bluntly.</p><p><br/>“Oh, yeah, sure. God, the pacing is off.” Tommy points out, earning a slap from Tubbo.</p><p><br/>“No, no 4th wall breaking in my house.” Tubbo says, glaring at Tommy.</p><p><br/>“Fine, let's go.”</p><hr/><p>As the group heads through the Plains of Minegue, they soon realize the path was not the same as it was last time. In the middle of the road was a ruin hunter, walking around as a group of people huddled behind a rock, trying to hide.</p><p><br/>“Well, we can’t really make it past, to be honest. The hunter’ll catch up too quickly.” Bad points out. “Our best choice would honestly be to fight this darn thing.” He says, as he gets out a ruby orb. </p><p><br/>“Muffins for Everyone! Here, take one!” Bad says, eyes glowing red, as Tommy reluctantly takes one. He takes a bite, feeling stronger and more energized. Skeppy steps out in front with his club, looking towards the Ruin Hunter. <br/>He sighs, before placing his hands in an O formation. “Freezeray.” He says, as a light blue blizzardy beam strikes the Ruin Hunter in a weak spot. It whirrs before shutting down for a few seconds, allowing Tommy to land a few hits while Tubbo calls for some bees.</p><p><br/>“I’m too lazy for this. Can I use my move? Pretty please?” Skeppy begs the other adult, and Bad, not wanting to deal with neither the Cryo User nor the enemy, just agreed quickly. “Thanks! Get ready for a hailstorm, cuz it’s my Diamond Destruction!” Skeppy yells, summoning a cloud into the air. The cloud exponentially gets bigger, and it starts pelting diamond shaped hail onto the ruin hunter.</p><p><br/>“Skeppy, I don't think that worked!” Bad exclaimed, fending off a hilichurl that wandered over, as Tommy dived behind a rock and Tubbo came back with some bees, giving them a distraction. “We need something to kill this idiot!”</p><p><br/>“Well, what if-” Skeppy started, before a ray of light pierced through the ruin hunter, killing it instantly. Looking towards the source of the arrow, they find Niki, standing with a bow in her hand.</p><p><br/>“Niki-?” Tommy and Tubbo say in disbelief.</p><p><br/>“Just because I wanted to stay at the castle doesn’t mean that I don't have anything up my sleeve!” Niki says.</p><p><br/>“Well, that's dealt with now. You good?” Bad said, walking over to the group. “I think you should go back. George probably needs some help, and we can only travel in 4s, right!” He rambled, trying to deflect the conversation onto Niki.</p><p><br/>“Well, you boys must go then. I just came out here to see if I saw Ranboo or Puffy. See you!” Niki calls, walking away.</p><p><br/>“Well, onwards?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>make sure to like subscribe and follow for more moments like me at 1am doing absolutely nothing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hold it Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Music awaits the group as they tackle the dungeon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHAHAHAHHAH FINALS CAN SUCK MY ASS</p><p>anyways genshin is a fun game, i rolled venti.</p><p>yes i will brag about it.</p><p>IF YOU SAW THE ORIGINAL CHAPYER JEBWKSEW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the group progresses through the path, questions arise about Niki, and more importantly, her light beam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that beam of light Niki made?” Tubbo exclaimed suddenly, startling Skeppy, who had zoned out as he stared into the ground. “That was amazing! I can’t believe she could even do such a thing? Did you guys know too? Was that a se-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you ask, no, Geppy and I didn’t even know ourselves. Last I heard, she was a… what vision did she use again?” Bad asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought she used dendro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really? I thought she used Electro…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways… so she uses… light? And her weapon is a bow, I presume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, nothing like Wilbur, though. He used a bow, although he’s not that skilled at it. He uses a… book thing now.” Skeppy said, recalling a memory. “He once sparred with me, and ended up throwing arrows at me. It was funny, but when we sparred a second time, he used the book as a weapon and smacked me right across in the face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate how I had to use a muffin to heal you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways!” Tommy interjected, “I think this is it. The… ruins of SMP Earth. Out of everyone who got captured, who do you guys think would reside here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...well there’s only one possibility if this ruin appeared in Wilbur’s hometown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group opens the doors, and walk inside, as the doors shut and the four await a fight. Instead, they find 4 doorways, each with a plaque consisting of a different musical challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great. I forgot he was a bard, now we’re going to have to figure out musical stuff.” Skeppy groaned, as Bad patted him on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Besides, how bad could it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Tommy yelled, “Each of the doors is a different challenge! Something about a lyre, something about musical… recantation, something along the lines of lyric writing, and something like simon says. Who’s going to take which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the simon says one!” Skeppy exclaims, catching the other three off guard. “...listen, I’m tone deaf, so don’t judge me when I say I don't want to do any music related challenges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wouldn’t that make it so the lyric one is the best one?” Tubbo rebutted. “I say the two most musically adept go with the two music challenges. So… Tommy and Bad. I know Tommy’s actually good with a lyre, so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I nominate him for the lyre challenge. Bad, you can do the simon says. I’ll… figure out how to do the incantation. Skeppy takes lyrics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a pl-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, you’re dyslexic.” Tommy interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s better for you to take the lyre, since the musical incantation probably requires reading.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nahhh… I’ll be fine.” Tubbo reassures, as Tommy huffs and walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s...dyslexic?” Bad asks. “No offense, I just genuinely don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he can’t read without mixing the words up.” Tommy says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. Well then, good luck everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighs, as he approaches a podium in the middle of the room, holding a lyre. “Tubbo, you better not do anything bad with the incantation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs the lyre, strumming it a few times, before picking up the note situated right next to the lyre. “Play the notes highlighted on the wall in the correct order…” He recites, looking up as he sees glowing notes on the line-covered walls. “Everytime a note is messed up, water floods into the room. Completing this challenge unlocks the first mechanism.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright… let’s start then.” He says, as he looks for a grand staff, and finds it. He starts plucking the notes, playing a G and C, then a D, E, and F, before playing a tune reminiscent of a certain Tone-Deaf Bard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B… C… B… G-” He recites, as the note glows red. “Agh… this is harder than I thought.” He groaned, as water flooded into the room, stopping at ankle level. “Now my shoes are wet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo steps into a room with a chalkboard and chalk. “You have got to be kidding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing a note on the chalkboard, he plucks it off and recites it. “Recite the lyrics in the tune given, and gain the thing you need as a second mechanism.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknowingly, the second mechanism opens, leaving Tubbo to figure out what he’s supposed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, if Wilbur’s dungeon requires love songs I will actually barf.” Skeppy says, as he walks into a room with a chalkboard and chalk. Three lines are written neatly, with one word missing from each.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figure out the missing lyrics to unlock the third mechanism. Clues are given throughout the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOW IS THIS A CLUE!? THERE’S LITERALLY NOTHING-!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red. Yellow. Red. Blue. Green.” A robotic voice rings out as Bad clicks each button. “Good work! Next stage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is this ever going to end?” Bad asked, as the voice recites a new pattern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this because of his obsession with blue dye…” Bad groans nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if y'all wanna interact we can play hypixel or genshin together :flushed:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. pls read!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello! my name is fundip, and I'm going to be discontinuing this fic! before you click off, i have something to say.</p><p> </p><p>the series isn't cancelled, rather, it is being rewritten. i read through each part of the story and felt that i could've done the characters, the locations, the environment, everything more justice than what i gave it originally. of course, i have also been struck with writers block, and i currently have been dealing with that.</p><p> </p><p>don't worry, the first chapter of the new genshin impact mcyt thing, or as i'd like to call it, "With Wind comes a Price", will be debuting in a few days, heck, maybe a few hours. i intend on rewriting this plot and seeing it through to the end, even if it means the death of me.</p><p> </p><p>as always, i hope you stuck to this series, and i will move this story along as far as I can take it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>2:27. 2:27 am, the clock on the wall read, as a tall brunette paced quietly around the halls of his makeshift prison. Gray, desolate, old, and dry walls stared back into his soul, like something was eerily watching him. Who was he to deny that something was, or wasn't watching him? Since that <em>thing</em>, that<em>... that</em>...</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, he moved along, trying to peer through the rusty, metal bars, trying to see even a glimpse of sunlight. A glimpse of what once was, a glimpse of what once was. Even a speck of red and white, a strand of gold, a glint of bright white, anything to give him hope. But alas, void matches his desperate, yet sullen gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, he'd claw at the walls, trying to make a single dent, a single scratch, but the material-he thinks it could be obsidian, or maybe even a faded version of the ever so fabled smaragdus jadeite, but who would even want to waste that on him?-stays strong. Sighing, he returns back to just silently weeping in a corner, clutching his stomach in pain, small but visible tears over scars made by various holders of visions.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With Wind comes a Price, coming soon...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/31090889/chapters/76815041</p><p>i give up on hyperlinks.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Make sure to stay tuned for more! Also, if you liked the character profiles at the end of chapters with new members, I made a whole fic detailing on them so you can check it out there! Just click on my profile name and check my works, it should be there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>